


Actually it's... fangtastic

by Autisticvampireclub



Series: Baby fangs (vampire Michael and Werewolf Jere except their in kindergarten) [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: AND IM S T I L L T I R E D, M/M, MORE SMALL VAMPIRE AND WEREWOLF CHILDREN, Michael is trans, blood tw, the beginning part is a flashback to when Mikey was turned, their both trans, well... right before he was turned, whooP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autisticvampireclub/pseuds/Autisticvampireclub
Summary: “Ah, right… we won't stay up too late then Mr.Heere!”Michael leaned towards Jeremy as much as he could while strapped into his car seat. “By the way, we totally will stay up late” he whispered into his ear.





	1. Oh, puns

**Author's Note:**

> ITS A SEQUEL ITS A MIRACLE and also I love you all!!~ <3

_“...and you're sure this will save her?”_

_“Of course. When I turn her, she'll be healthy as healthy can be.”_

_“But don't vampires never age? I want to save our baby too, but I don't want that to mean she stays a baby forever!” his husband piped up._

_His sister scoffed. “An old myth. She'll age just fine as long as she has the proper amount of blood, and the proper lack of sunlight. So, will you let me do this?”_

_He glanced down at the pale, sickly infant cradled in his arms. Her breaths were shallow, and her tiny body felt ice cold. She was on the brink of slipping away any moment._

_“Yes… please, quickly… she doesn't have much time left…”_

  
“And then… foosh! Jeremy ran so fast that he got to the ball before anyone else did! He was like, a superhero! With super speed! He was so awesome!”

Mr.Heere laughed as Michael excitedly went on about how cool Jeremy's epic ball catch had been. Ever since he had picked the two boys up from school, that's all Michael had been able to talk about.

“O-Oh cmon Mikey… it wasn't that great… I caught the ball in my mouth, e-everyone laughed at me…” Jeremy mumbled. “Who cares what they think! They just can't see how amazing you catching that ball right out of the air was!” Michael insisted.

“I k-know… I still feel embarrassed though…”

“Well, I know what'll make you feel better! Playing video games, eating snacks, and staying up all night long!”

“Maybe not that late Michael, you two do still need to get some rest.”

“Ah, right… we won't stay up too late then Mr.Heere!”

Michael leaned towards Jeremy as much as he could while strapped into his car seat. _“By the way, we totally will stay up late”_ he whispered into his ear.

  
After a movie, an hour of playing Pokémon, and nine rounds of super smash brothers, Mr.Heere called up that it was time for bed. Besides the usual, ‘awww, five more minutes, pleeeease?”, they both went to bed without much fuss.

Not much fuss, until Michael discovered that in his papa's rush to get him out the door that morning, he had only packed him one blood packet for lunch… and none for dinner…

“Oh no… s-should I ask my dad to call your papa to bring you your drink?” Jeremy asked nervously once Michael told him the bad news. “Uhhhhh… nah, I'll probably be good… it's just one night, it's not like I'll go hungry or something…”

Michael began to regret saying that later that night. Because he got _very_ hungry. _Painfully_ hungry, so hungry he couldn't fall asleep. Having a warm, delicious smelling blood filled body sleeping right next to him didn't help.

Maybe if he bit Jeremy gently… he wouldn't wake up… gah, he couldn't do that though! It was mean! Biting people without asking was the meanest thing he could think of! Although being this hungry made it hard to think at all to be honest…

Before he knew it, his fangs were on Jeremy's neck. Mhm… his blood really was super tasty, and sweet. Michael could taste the skittles Jeremy had eaten earlier, and the orange juice… both had a fruity, sugary flavour. This was the _good_ _stuff_.

“Hehe… heh, Michael… that tickles…”

Oh no. _Oh no no no no no no bad idea bad idea this was a terrible, awful, bad idea-_

“M-Michael… what're y-you d-doing-” Jeremy's eyes widened. He sat stiff straight up in bed, gaze fixated on the blood dripping from Michael's mouth, and his now very visible fangs.

Michael's throat tightened. “...Jere… this looks bad but… please don't scream…”

“I-I… Mikey y-your… a v-vampire…?!”

“...uhhhhhhhh… mhmmmmmmmm ehhhhhhhhhhhhh… yessssssssss…?”

Jeremy went silent.

“...that is so AWESOME!”

“Wait, _whuh_ -” Jeremy immediately tackle hugged him. “THIS IS SO COOL, ahhhh I h-have so much to ask you now! Like, c-can you turn into a bat?”

“Umm, yup! Totally can!”

Jeremy's eyes brightened. “That's s-so _cool_ … wait, how long have you been a vampire for?”

“Since I was a baby… are you… seriously not freaked out by this at all?” Michael asked incredulously. Jeremy gave him a funny look. “N-No, why should I be? I mean, vampire or not, you're still p-pretty much my best f-friend, so… uh, Michael, are y-you c-crying?”

Michael wiped off a tear that had slipped down his cheek. “I-Its j-just… s-something i-in m-my e-eye… I'm j-just s-so h-happy…”

Jeremy wrapped his arms around Michael, and pulled him close. “Your stuttering even m-more than m-me Mikey… it's okay… y-you don't have anything to w-worry about… well, except o-one thing…”

Michael stared up at him through blurry, tearful eyes. “W-What…?”

“I h-heard being a vampire really… _sucks_.”

“N-No… h-hahaha… actually it's… _fangtastic_ … h-hah…”


	2. Going batty all around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only write and post stuff when I'm dead tired that is Scientific Fact

“Jeremy… is that… what I think it is…?”

“Is w-what what y-you think it is?”

“The… the… gah, y'know! It's sitting right there! Right there on the counter! Beside you!”

Jeremy's mother aggressively gestured to the small, furry, winged critter curled up next to Jeremy's hand. “O-Oh… yeah, that's just Michael” Jeremy replied nonchalantly.

“It's who now?”

“Michael, h-he's my best friend a-and also he's a v-vampire, that's why he's a bat right now.” Michael yawned, and then went back to nibbling on Jeremy's finger. “Didn't I t-tell you?”

“Uh… yes, but… you didn't mention the bat thing…” his mother cautiously prodded at Michael with her fork, and then drew back at Michael hissing at her. “Ugh… after breakfast, take your ‘friend’ outside please… and make sure you wash your hands, that thing might have rabies-AGHH!!”

In less than a second, Michael was sprawled out on the kitchen counter as his usual self. He scowled at Jeremy's mother. “I do not have rabies. Or ebola! Or anything! I don't even have fleas!”

“I-I o-once got f-fleas… it was s-super itchy….”

Mrs.Heere’s wide eyes flicked between the two boys. “...I think, I'm gonna need a cig for this… ugghhh…”

  
“I think I drove your mom pretty _batty_ huh?”

“G-Good one…”

They were sitting on the front steps, waiting for Michael's papa to pick him up. The sun hadn't risen just yet, so Michael had time to enjoy the pink, early morning sky. “Hey Jeremy… I'm really glad we're friends…”

“I'm r-really g-glad we're f-friends too… b-being with you makes me happier than I've e-ever been…” Jeremy reached out, and grabbed Michael's hand. A light purple blush creeped onto Michael's face. “Well, I hope you had some happy times before you met me…”

“I-I guess… hey Michael? Can I a-ask you something?”

“Sure, what's up?”

“...y'know h-how… u-umm… in books in stuff… w-werewolves and v-vampires usually d-don't-”

Jeremy was cut off by the sound of Michael's papa pulling into the driveway. “Oh, sorry Jere… guess I gotta go… I'll see you at school!”

“Y-Yeah… see you…”

Jeremy watched as Michael drove away, leaving his question still hanging in the air unanswered. He was gonna ask if the thing about werewolves and vampires hating each other was true… because he didn't want to tell Michael the truth about himself and then…

_‘Be left all alone… again…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not related,,, to the ch itself but,,,
> 
> Apparently bats can p u r r, so expect Mikey to do some purring later on, because that is too cute to pass up,,,


	3. It's a dogs life for you I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a certified Feel Good™ fic with minimal angst (some but not much) because I want cute lil happy monster boys for a change

“H-Hey Michael… you said your dad's would pick you up b-before it g-got dark out right…?”

“Yeah! They must just be stuck in traffic or something…”

The clock on the wall of the Heere's house read five thirty. Outside, it had already began to get dark, with a few stars able to be seen twinkling in the sky. The full moon was starting to peek out from behind the clouds. Jeremy normally would be happy Michael's dad's were running late, that just meant more time to play video games. Tonight was different.

“Hey Jere, what's up? I'm totally kicking your butt in Pokémon, this isn't like you!” Michael snapped Jeremy out of his thoughts, and back to his raichu with one health left. “A-Ah, I'm just worried I guess! A-About your dad's… taking so long…”

Michael stared closely at Jeremy, which made him a bit nervous. “Is it because of the full moon?”

Jeremy nearly dropped his gameboy in alarm. “W-What f-full m-moon?! I didn't know a-about a-any full moon!! Or u-uh, why would it be i-important…?”

“Y'know, because of your werewolf thing.”

Jeremy mouth fell open in shock. “B-But… h-how d-did y-you k-know…?!”

Michael shrugged. “Your Dad told me. Also, it's pretty obvious dude, I mean I kinda thought you were a puppy in a human costume since the beginning, and being a werewolf is like that, yeah?”

“I-I m-mean… I g-guess…” Jeremy said shakily. “B-But, s-shouldn't y-you h-hate m-me t-then?!” Michael gave him an odd look. “No… why would I? If you were totally cool with me being a vampire, why wouldn't I be totally cool with you being a werewolf?”

“D-Don't vampires and w-werewolves hate e-each other?”

Michael hummed in thought. “...I don't think so… I mean, I don't hate you, and you don't hate me, right?” Jeremy shook his head furiously. “No no o-of course not! I really like you a lot…”

“Then we'll stay best friends forever and ever! Easy! Also, when are you gonna do the wolf thing?”

Jeremy glanced at the clock. Five fourty five. “Ummm… p-pretty soon… I can already feel m-myself s-sweating… that means I'm a-about to transform…”

“Awesome!” Michael cheered. “Than we can do werewolf things until my dad's get here! Or we could just keep playing Pokémon if you'd like?”

“I'd like that… e-except, it's a little h-hard to play with c-claws…”

“Guess that means I'm gonna whoop you for sure!”

“H-Hey! No f-fair, c-couldn't you be n-nicer to me when I'm h-having a-a… _ruff_ time?”

“Eh, it's a dog's life for you I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO PUNS  
> I LOVE PUNS GET READY FOR MORE

**Author's Note:**

> P u n b o i s


End file.
